Glamourist and Occultist Spells
'0th Level' Congealation ''(Trans.) Freezes minor wounds restoring 1d3 HP on touch as a swift action. [[Decompile|Decompile' ]](Uni.) Scrambles data on an unprotected system. [[Magic Wind|Magic Wind'' ''']](Conj.) Gives someone unlimited oxygen for 1 hour. [[Minor Veil|Minor Veil ]](Illus.) Creates a one-way window through a wall or other similar surface as thick as 1 foot per caster level. ''Scent ''(Ench.) Grants the caster Scent for 1 hour. ''Touch of Attraction (Ench.) Causes one touched subject to look on you more favorably, granting you a +2 circumstance bonus to any skill check using Charisma. '1st Level Armor Scroll (Trans.) Only The archivist must use a scroll as a focus for this spell. For 1d6+6 rounds, the archivist is granted the level of the spell on the scroll as a deflection bonus to AC. The scroll is lost once the effect wears off and cannot be used once this spell is cast. '''''Crystal Shard (Conj.) You propel a razorsharp crystal shard at your target. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack with the ray to deal damage to a target. The ray deals 1d6 points of piercing damage per three caster levels (Max 6d6). [[Earth Pick|''Earth Pick'' ''']](Conj.) A tiny pillar of earth upheaves under one subject inflicting 1d4+2 earth damage (Max 5d4+10) [[Ire|Ire ]](Ench.) Causes one touched subject to look on the next person they deal with with a -2 penalty to any skill checks used based on Charisma. [[Lure|Lure ]](Illus.) Summons a light that causes anyone to look upon it to be forced to make a will save or be drawn to it. Constructs are denied a will save. 'Paper Bomb '(Trans.)Only causes one scroll to explode, dealing it's spell-level plus the archivist's intelligence modifier as fire damage. A reflex save halves. [[Photon Arrow|Photon Arrow ]](Evo.) Shoots an arrow of light at an opponent inflicting 1d2 damage per caster level. (Max. 15d2) Photon Arrow always hits however it does not affect undead, constructs, or objects. '''2nd Level [[Burning Gale|''Burning Gale'' ''']](Evo.) Burning gale inflicts 1d6 fire damage per caster level (Max. 10d6) in a 20-foot line. ''Fellfire (Ench.) For the next four turns all fire spells you cast become negative energy. [[Ironlight|''Ironlight'' ']](Conj.) Creates a lantern that produces a light that only the caster can see. This lantern follows the caster. '''Moonchill '(Evo.) Fires a wave of cold in a 10-foot cone that inflicts 1d6 per caster level as cold damage (max. 10d6). 'Paper Cranes '(Trans.) Only One subject is surrounded by paper cranes for 1d4 turns. A scroll must be used as the material component, The target gains a bonus to wisdom and charisma scores equal to the level of the spell recorded on the scroll. '''Paper Stags (Trans.) Only One subject is surrounded by paper stags for 1d4 turns. A scroll must be used as the material component, The target gains a bonus to strength and constitution scores equal to the level of the spell recorded on the scroll. [[Particle Array|''Particle Array'' ''']](Illus.) Causes photon particles to create a cloud of light that only constructs can see. This light renders them confused. [[Pulse|Pulse ]](Evo.) A EMP pulse Inflicts 1d10 damage per caster level to electrical constructs (Max. 15d10). This also damages other machinery. Any construct that would be killed by this is not killed, but merely shut down. This can also cause Mods to malfunction. '''3rd Level [[Aura of Dust|''Aura of Dust'' ']](Conj.) Creates a cloud of dust that follows the caster, creatures entering this cloud must make a fortitude save or are staggered by coughing. '''Bullet-Proof Paper '(Trans.) Only One scroll used as a material component protects the archivist from the next several ranged attacks. The number of attacks is equal to the spell level of the spell recorded on the scroll used as the material component. [[Geo Strike|Geo Strike' ]](Conj.) Summons a torrent of 1d12 small rocks to strike the opponent, each rock does 1d8 earth damage. 'Intercept '(Uni.) Intercepts radio waves and wireless transmission data. (Requires: Console) '''Ly Briem '(Trans.) In a 10-foot cone extending from the hand of the caster, targets must make a fortitude save or become entangled. This is a swift action. [[Mana Thorns|''Mana Thorns'' ']](Ench.) Coats one subject in purple thorns that inflict 1d12 fire damage to anyone who strikes the subject. '''Pragmatic Paper '(Trans.) Only One subject is granted the level of the spell on the scroll used as a material component to all knowledge and crafting checks for 1 hour. 'Sift '(Uni.) One scrap per two caster levels is refined into more usable material. '''4th Level Dark Mist '(Conj.) Summons a fog that is black, and sticky in a 10-foot radius on the target square. Creatures who enter this fog must make a will save or become panicked. '''Devilspike Spanse '(Nec.) Creates a 10-foot wide line of devilish spikes that inflict 1d6 negative energy damage per caster level (Max 10d6) to each creature stuck by this. This line is 5-foot long per caster level. Will Halves. 'Dimiliar Wind '(Evo.) Encircles a 10-foot radius area in a powerful wind that doubles the damage of the next fire spell, but halves the damage of the next electricity spell cast to targets within. [[Dire Knife|'Dire Knife ']](Conj.) Summons a +3 Vorpal Flight Knife for the caster. [[Lightning Circle|'Lightning Circle ']](Evo.) Summons a circle of lighting around the caster in a similar way to the Wall of Fire spell, except that it inflicts electrical damage instead of fire damage.' '''Mirror Scroll '(Trans.) Only The spell takes into account the school of the spell recorded on the scroll being used as a material component. The next several spells of the same school that are directed at the archivist are reflected to the caster. This reflects a number of spells equal to the level of the spell recorded on the scroll being used. This does not include area of effect spells that are not directly targeted at the archivist. Mobile Mirror '(Illus.) Summons a 10-foot sphere that renders anything invisible that is viewed through it. This sphere can be moved by the caster. Standing within the sphere creates four mirror images of the subject on all four sides of the sphere. '''Torrent of Paper '(Trans.) Only The scroll used as the material component multiplies into a number of scrolls equal to the level of the spell recorded on the scroll used. These copies each inflict 1d6 damage per four caster levels. (Max 5d6) 'Typhoon '(Evo.) Summons a burst of wind and rain that can knock anyone struck by it prone and inflicts hypothermia. '''5th Level Aegis of Paper '(Trans.) Only The archivist may use as many as five scrolls as the material component for this spell. This grants the archivist DR/- equal to the total combined level of the spells recorded on the scrolls being used for a number of turns equal to the number of scrolls being used. '''Arcing Brass '(Evo.) Fires a 15-ft cone of lightning that deals 1d6 electricity damage per caster level (Max. 20d6). A reflex save can be made to negate the damage, however on a failed save an additional cone fires in the same direction as the initial cone. This continues until no targets are within range. 'Burning Laceration '(Conj.) Drives 1d4+1 flaming nails into one opponent; each nail inflicts 5d8 piercing damage plus 1d4 fire damage per level (Max 20d4.) Melee Touch attack. 'Declaration '(Trans.) Only One subject is forced to target the archivist for several rounds. The rounds are equal to the level of the spell recorded on the scroll being used as a material component. 'Freeze Buster '(Trans.) Freezes the moisture in the air causing a beautiful sheen of ice dust, this affects a 15-foot burst around the caster, targets affected by this take double damage from the next ice-based spell and half damage from the next fire based spell. ''Metal Shroud ''(Abj.) Creates a magnetic field around one subject granting them a 20% miss chance. ''Omega Pulse (Evo.) Like ''pulse except in a 30-foot radius. ''Pillar of Stone ''(Conj.) Calls a 10-foot wide pillar of stone to shoot upward out of the ground inflicting 1d10+2 earth damage per caster level to anyone on the pillar (Max. 20d10+40). ''Pool of the Architect ''(Div.) Reveals the blueprints of the structure you are currently in. ''Span of Lightning (Evo.) Like ''lightning circle ''except in a 20-foot by 60-foot line. '6th Level Black Spear['Occultist Only] (Evo.) Calls a spear of shadow energy to fly into a subject inflicting 1d8+4 damage per caster level (Max. 10d8+40). '''Diamond Dust Clip '(Conj.) Summons 8d12 tiny ice particles that attack in a cone, total damage dealt by this is split between the number of targets effected. I.E. inflicting 10 damage to two targets would deal 5 to each. Each of these ice particles inflict 1 damage, but are extremely painful. Targets must make a fortitude save or become staggered for 1d4 turns. 'Freeze Bullet '(Trans.) Transforms the loaded ammunition in target fire-arm into dry ice; Allowing the bullet to attack vs touch AC and inflict 1d12 fire damage and 1d12 cold damage; targets affected by the effect this spell bestows on the ammo must make a fortitude for their next two turns or take an additional 1 fire damage per level. ''Glamour of Air[Glamourist Only] ''(Abj.) Grants the glamourist a +10 circumstance bonus to fly and air resistance 30. This also increases the Glamourist's Dexterity by +4. ''Glamour of Earth[Glamourist Only'] ''(Abj.) Grants the glamourist +10d6 temporary HP and DR 12/- as well as a circumstance bonus to survival of +10. The Glamourist also gains Earth Resistance of 30. '''Limited Wish (Uni.) Only as limited wish. Misfortune '(Ench.) Subject takes -10 on all rolls for 1 round per caster level. 'Mirror Image II (Illu.) Summons into being one mirror image per five caster levels. These mirror images have all the available spells of the caster and have 10 hit points per caster level. In all other respects, these mirror images are treated the same way as mirror images summoned by the mirror image spell. Pact of Fire['''Occultist Only] (Trans.) Your shadow minion now has the fire subtype and the ability to cast the fire ball spell at will. Also, it's HD is increased by 1/2 of your caster level. 'Scatterbleed '(Nec.) Quasi-physical blades of darkness spray in a 10-foot cone causing 1d4 bleeding damage per two caster levels. This is a swift action. 'Sifting, Mass '(Trans.) Only Five Scraps per two caster level are sifted into more useable material. (Created By Magus Zircovein; Metallurgist; Need Scroll) 'Twisting Tears '(Trans.) Only any number of scrolls may be used as material components for this spell. They are granted bonuses as appropriate for scrolls used as ammunition for the scroll bow ability, and inflict additional damage equal to the total combined level of the spells recorded in the scrolls being used as the material component. 'Wall of Platinum '(Conj.) Summons a wall of shadow platinum that reflects all spells level 6 and below cast upon it. '''7th Level Death Rage['''Occultist Only] (Ench.) Causes your shadow minion to become enraged increasing its Strength damage dealt by its touch attack by +4 and granting it a boost to its AC of 16. 'Ether Chasm['Occultist Only] (Conj.) Creates a vacuum centered on the selected square, anyone who moves adjacent to it has a 40% chance of being sucked into the shadow plane. 'Frostflange '(Trans.) Transforms the air in a 30-foot radius around a 5-foot square to become thick with ice crystals hindering visibility in a similar way to obscuring mist; however, the caster of this may, on his move actions, teleport to any square in this area for as long as the mist persists, the caster is not affected by the visibility hindering effects of this spell. Cloud Vision is the only way to see normally within. 1 round/level '''Glamour of Fire[Glamourist Only'] '(Abj.) Grants the glamourist a +10 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls as well as an additional attack. The glamourist also gains fire resistance of 30. Glamour of Water[Glamourist Only'] '(Trans.) Causes the glamourist to take the form of water granting her the ability to move through a diminuitive space even if she is larger than diminuitive. The glamourist also gains 50% miss chance and DR 20/Magic, as well as Cold Resistance 30. Raza Klouva '(Evo.) Fires a series of tiny electrical lights to assault an opponent. This spell is not affected by spell resistance, however a successful reflex save negates it. It inflicts 1d6 damage/level in a 30-foot line. '''Sphere of Striding '(Conj.) Creates a solid sphere of air which can be used to either block doors or climb on top of for limited transportation. 'Spirit Scathe '(Nec.) A burst of ancesteral energy erupts from the caster inflicting 1d6 unaspected damage per caster (max 20d6) to everything whose alignment opposes the caster within 20 feet of the caster. Will halves. (Good characters damage evil characters only, etc.) 'Valmaceid '(Ench.) Enchants a target's skin with powerful resistances completely protecting them against Fire, Cold, Earth, and Electricity damage by granting them immunity for 1 round/level. '''8th Level Animated Fields of Force '(Conj.) Summons 1d6 ''walls of force that each have the ability to move and reshape each turn. 'Black Matter Barrage '(Nec.) Forms 1d6 spheres of Black Matter and hurls them at one or more opponents. Each sphere inflicts 1d4 hours or Black Matter Exposure. 'Flamewind Burst '(Evo.) Fires 1d8+4 fireballs in a 60-foot cone. 'Immovable Ammo '(Trans.) Target crossbow or firearm cannot fire for 1d4 rounds plus 1 round per caster level. Attended weapons are granted a will save to resist this. 'Immovable Shield '(Conj.) Summons a massive ornate metal shield that is indestructible to fall from the sky and land in the designated square. The shield is 5-feet thick, 15-feet wide and 25-feet tall. The only way to move this shield is with a Miracle or Wish spell. It blocks all forms of teleportation. 'Rings of Dust '(Abj.) Any number of subjects become engulfed in a thick dust from which they cannot escape. They are bound to remain for the duration of the spell and are considered to be staggered and blinded while in the dust. 'Soul Lance '(Nec.) Fires a lance of spirit energy to strike a subject for 1d10 damage per caster level. (Max. 20d10) Incorpreal creatures take double damage, and soulless creatures are immune. 'Vice Freeze '(Evo.) Strikes a target in a sudden chill of frost, dealing 1d6 per caster level. A fortitude save then must be successfull or the target is staggered for 10 rounds. 'Vigarthagaia '(Evo.) Shatters the very earth in all directions from the caster; causing eight 30-foot lines of pure earth energy to burst through the masses surrounding the caster. Each target within range of one of these lines takes 1d10 earth damage per caster level; A reflex save half this damage. Targets to fail the save are knocked prone. 'Webs of the Ice Widow '(Conj.) Summons an effect similar to a web spell in all ways except that targets who would be entangled are affected as by icy prison instead. 'Wind Shield '(Abj.) Surrounds the caster in a powerful wall of wind that makes all ranged attacks suffer a -10 penalty except for fire-based ranged touch attacks. 1 round/level. 'Zone of Ether '(Conj.) A 10-foot area per caster level is partially pulled into the shadow plane. This can be used as a portal between the shadow and material planes. Any space on the material plane affected by this spell vanishes for as long as the spell is active. '''9th Level Astral Tilt '''(Evo.) This powerful spell kills a subject outright, and tears apart their soul on the astral plane. The only way to reverse this effect is through a Miracle or True Resurrection spell. Even a Wish spell cannot reverse this. '''Circles of Shadow: Bane of All Magic(Abju.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] When this spell is cast, all spells cast by anyone other than the Occultist immediately backfire onto their caster. This lasts for 1d8+4 rounds. Circles of Shadow: Transparent Army(Conj.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] When this spell is cast, the Occultist summons an army of 1d12+6 invisible stalkers that remain under his control until either banished, slain or dismissed. These invisible stalkers are treated as having 18 HD. Circles of Shadow: Eye of Eyes(Div.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] Reveals to the occultist all magic effects as per true seeing; the occultist then may pick and choose which of these effects remain active, or dispel them all. Circles of Shadow: Pact of Shadows(Ench.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] When this spell is cast, the Occultist's shadow summoned by his summon shadow class feature is granted the occultist's intelligence modifier to all of it's ability scores as a bonus; and while enraged has up to three rage powers selected by the Occultist regardless of all requirements except for level requirement; Any rage power requiring higher than a 17th level barbarian(or archetype)cannot be selected Circles of Shadow: Sunder(Evo.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] When this spell is cast, one creature is transported to the shadow plane, where he is assaulted by hundreds of shadows inflicting 1d12+4 damage to all his ability scores and 20d8 negative energy damage with no save. In addition, the creature loses his next turn. Circles of Shadow: Shadow World(Illu.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] This spell enables you to warp the consciousness and senses of one or more creatures, sending the victim into a catatonic state. When the spell is cast, you can target either a single creature within range or a group of creatures all located within the power’s area. Single Target: If shadow worldtargets a single creature, that creature’s senses are pinched off from the real world if it currently has 250 or fewer hit points. The subject’s senses are all completely fabricated from within its own mind, though it may not realize this. In reality, the subject sprawls limply, drooling and mewling, and eventually dies of thirst and starvation without care. The subject lives within its own made-up world until the time of its actual death. Area Effect: If shadow world is cast on an area, it sends all affected creatures into a shared catatonia (the world is a construct, but within the world, the victims can interact with each other). It affects only creatures that currently have 75 or fewer hit points, and only up to a total of 450 hit points of such creatures. The spell affects creatures with the lowest hit point totals first. (Creatures with negative hit points count as having 0 hit points.) Circles of Shadow: Shadow Abduction(Nec.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] This spell banishes the souls of living creatures, killing them instantly. The spell slays 1d8 HD worth of living creatures per caster level (maximum 20d8). Creatures with the fewest HD are affected first; among creatures with equal HD, those who are closest to the burst's point of origin are affected first. Circles of Shadow: Form of the Harbinger(Trans.)[Occultist Only: see circles of shadow] This spell transforms the Shadow summoned by the Occultist's Summon Shadow class feature into a Greater Nightwalker; it gains all abilities of the nightwalker; Tome of Rage and Tome of Zeal however still affect the creature even in Nightwalker form. Lasts for 1 round per two occultist levels. Alternatively, this spell may be cast upon the Occultist to the same effect, except that it does not gain abilities from Tome of Rage or Tome of Zeal and instead of the Nightwalker's spell-like abilities, the occultist keeps his own spellcasting ability. Cursed Star '''(Nec.) This is a powerful spell that causes one subject to become Blinded, Confused, Deafened, Paralyzed, Exhausted, Nauseated, Panicked, and Staggered for 1d10 rounds. This also drains all of their ability scores by 1d10. ''Enticement of Flame[Glamourist Only] (Ench.) This spell causes one creature to be dominated, with the caster having the option of slowly burning away their mind, inflicting 1d12+5 non-lethal damage per turn. If the creature falls unconscious during this effect their head explodes, inflicting 24d6 damage to all creatures in 10-feet. Creatures immune to fire are immune to the non-lethal damage. '''Funeral Pyre of Damnation '(Evo.) Conjures a powerful, white-hot flame in a 30-foot burst on one target 5-foot square. This flame persists for 1 minute per caster level; On initial eruption it inflicts 1d10 fire damage per caster level; reflex save can be made to half this damage. And those who are struck by the initial explosion must make a fortitude save or be stunned for 1d4 turns. Any creature who remains in the flame take 1d6 fire damage per caster level at the beginning of their turn. Creatures killed by the damage of any of these effects are disintegrated as per a disintegration spell. ''Meteor[Occultist Only] '''(Conj.) This spell summons forth a meteor from the shadow plane to crash into the targeted location. The meteor is a 50-foot sphere of shadowstone. Any structures struck by this spell are destroyed unless their HP is greater than 1200 or their hardness is greater than 30. Creatures struck by the meteor take 30d6 earth damage and 20d8 bludgeoning damage. The shockwave inflicts this same damage to structures and constructs within 100-feet of the impact, but knocks other creatures prone, and possibly unconscious if their HD is lower than 12. '''Raywind Wall '(Evo.) Summons a shield of wind around himself allowing him to fly, this lasts for 1 minute per caster level. During this time the caster is unable to cast spells however it almost makes him immune to all direct-targetting spells. Opponents smaller than huge are forced to make a strength check to physically attack the caster in melee while this spell is in effect, or their attack fails and they are knocked back 10 feet and stunned for 1 round. 'Thricewoven Mana '(Trans.) Only When this spell is cast, all spell slots levels 1-6 are completely restored; however, the Glamourist is stunned for 1 turn and his hit points are reduced to 1.